


Demons

by Nervouscrashh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouscrashh/pseuds/Nervouscrashh
Summary: Bits in between S7 E2 Demons





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own. My first, mostly smut fic. Please be kind!

He’s pushing her against the wall, and the harsh thud produces an “ _Oh_ ” from her that drives him crazy. His lips are on hers, and suddenly he’s kissing her again.

_We really need to get you out of those clothes_ , she says in a seductive whisper. He wants to say something like, “Anything for you”, but he knows what this is. It kills him, but it’s her game. She slips her hands around his neck and pulls him into a kiss again. He finally pulls back and looks at her through hooded eyes, “ _I’m so incredibly glad I ruined this suit_.” She smirks, and suddenly he can’t control himself. He slips his hand around her jaw, cupping her cheek and letting her hair fall into his hand as he feels her open fully into his mouth, both tongues dancing around each other.

_Liv_ , a whisper and she looks into his eyes. She knows what he means, what he’s trying to convey, but instead of letting him in emotionally, she slides her hand down over his full-on erection. He doesn’t hesitate in pulling back and sliding his hand down the front of her pants. He wants so much more, but he’s so deeply in love that he’s willing to take what he can get. He feels her shaky breath in his ear and feels her unbuttoning his pants. Before he can react, she’s slipping her hand in between his zipper and his breathing comes erratic. He wants her, he wants her now.

She’s sliding his dick just enough through his briefs and his hands remember to do their own work as he’s sliding her belt off, throwing it to the floor. Before he can really recognize what’s happening, he’s in her. She feels so amazingly good, and he’s almost ready after just two pumps. She’s not though, and it keeps him level. She lets out a soft laugh, and he looks at her through arched brows. This is just…so good. He keeps this steady pace, but she looks away. He understands that too much eye contact would kill this moment for them, because she’s not ready for both of them being anything more intimate. This makes him grin, as he pushes his hard-throbbing dick into her. She lets out a soft moan, and he can’t help but wonder why she’s okay with physical closeness and nothing more. He feels her nails grabbing and clawing into his back, and he pushing into her as deep as he can.

_EL_ , this one syllable is what pushes him over as he pumps into her wet lips for a final time, he’s in as deep as he can and she’s whispering his name _Elliot, Elliot, Elliiiooooot_ , as he feels her gushing over him.

When they’re done, he wants to just stay there for a moment. He doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want her to retract and build her walls. Instead, she begins to push him off her and he allows it. As she begins to zip up her pants, and grabs her belt, he’s still standing there aching for more. He reaches his hand out to her, but she brushes past and gives him a moment to pull his own pants up before she rushes out.

He’s left alone, again.


End file.
